Eclipse total del amor
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Pensaba que el amor era una enfermedad obsesiva que no provocaba mas que dolor, pero volviendo a descubrir nuevos sentimientos decide darle otra oportunidad. /Bunny.


**Hello everybody!**

**aquí le yo trayendo mi primer One-Shot x3 quise probar que tan buena era con el Hurt/Comfort pero se me hace que se me pasó de la mano ;W; así que si está exagerado el drama pido disculpas, recuerden que soy novata :'3**

**NOTA: personaje OC malvado (?) y letra de la canción cuyo nombre lo comparte el fic :3**

**Disclaimer: South Park, de ser mío esta historia (y muchas otras) sería posible en la serie**

* * *

Un infierno. En términos simples así determinaba su relación actual. No podía soportar aquellos maltratos casi diarios que sufría; era como vivir nuevamente en casa de sus padres, donde tras una discución siempre su padre se desquitaba con él o con sus hermanos. Gracias al cielo que ya era mayor de edad y dejó el primer infierno atrás, pero justamente su mala suerte quiso que conociera el segundo. A pesar que le amó con tanto fervor y con esa devosión con la que se caracterizó, no puede creer lo lejos que llegó para transformar un hermoso romance en una terrible pesadilla de algún enfermo cuento de horror, pero dadas las circunstancias, los sentimientos pudieron mas que la razón, y eso aún le pesa en el corazón. Sacando fuerzas de Dios-sabe-dónde, sonrió aún con el rostro anegado en lágrimas mientras era consolado por sus amigos, quienes lo llevaron a casa del azabache al encontrarlo a altas horas de la noche deambulando con una expresión un tanto... diferente a la normal. Después de cuestionarle lo ocurrido rió irónicamente y ya sin decir mas, tan solo se quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Tan solo llevaba a un año de haber dejado su casa y haber terminado satisfactoriamente sus estudios, lo conoció: en una de esas fiestas en las que suele frecuentar lo encontró, era el mas alejado del grupo, únicamente viendo a los demás disfrutar de la velada. Lo que mas llamó su atención fue el color de sus ojos; naranja brillante, un color que podía atravesar la oscuridad y hacerse notar con facilidad. Hipnótico. Cabello de un castaño acaramelado, dándole un aire infantil y misterioso, era un poco mas alto que el rubio pero eso era lo de menos. Llegó hasta él y comenzó a charlar, el chico no era muy bueno y eso lo notó de inmediato, sacándole una sonrisa. Todo cambiaba demasiado rápido.

_Mírame..._

_de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando_

_y que no regresarás_

Hermosa relación durante algunos meses, el ojiámbar era tan atento y cariñoso, de esas personas con las que difícilmente te molestabas al no hacer la gran cosa. Siempre iban a lugares que Kenny jamás había visto, a pesar de vivir en el mismo pueblo como el pequeño bosque donde hasta cierta distancia se podían apreciar flores estilo campana de diversos colores, una pastelería que yacía perdida entre varias calles viejas de la zona comercial, entre tantos pequeños lugares que por sus pintas, pasan desapercibidos por la mayoría de la gente; momentos mágicos como esos son inolvidables. Hasta alcanzado un punto.

El pasado de este chico era duro, mas nunca se lo contó a Kenneth para no preocuparlo o ganarse su lástima aunque cada día que pasaba le costaba mas mantenerlo en secreto, su acaramelado rubio no hace tanto había pasado por una situación difícil y lo último que quería era que esa sonrisa tan encantadora desapareciese así de pronto. De pequeño fue odiado por sus padres hasta el grado de ser golpeado sin razón; sus padres se embriagan para olvidarse de él pero un día sin medirlo, abusaron de él. Aquél mal pasado había quedado justamente allí, pero bien se quiso que un día el castaño se encontrase con ellos, como si de un encuentro rutinario o casual se tratase; no negaron los tratos que le tuvieron pero optaron por intentar cambiar el curso de las cosas. No fue suficiente. Jamás sería suficiente como para perdonar. Nunca le contaría a Kenny que fue de ese encuentro con sus padres, no quería que se hiciese de ideas erróneas, pero debía de hacer algo pronto, no sabe qué exactamente pero algo crecía en su interior, aclamando mas sangre, el deseo de ver lágrimas rebozar su límite antes de exhalar su último aliento, la adrenalina de terminar con una vida. Dudaba poder controlarse un día.

_Mírame..._

_de vez en cuando miro atrás_

_y veo con miedo_

_lo mejor de nuestros años correr_

_Mírame..._

_de vez en cuando quiero escaparme_

_y tu mirada me envuelve_

_y me vuelvo a perder_

_Mira mis ojos..._

_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

Las preguntas del rubio cada vez eran mas frecuentes al parecer del ojiámbar, aunque eran normales y por demás, comprensibles al verle de pronto con una expresión ida o falto de brillo en sus ojos, viendo esas orbes anaranjadas penetrantes tan sombrías que dan escalofríos. Vivían juntos demasiado tiempo como para saber que algo andaba mal, pero su chico siempre le dio largas con la explicación, nunca le dijo la verdad y eso tal vez pudo haber sido mejor.

Un día ya no lo pudo soportar mas el ojiámbar, esa misma era la noche en la que todo cambió y volvieron los días del rubio un martirio insufrible. No sabía que hacía la mayor parte del día ya que desde un punto desconocido su chico salía desde muy temprano y regresaba demasiado tarde, cada vez con menos brillo en sus ambarinos ojos, con menos deseo de verle o jugar con él; su paciencia era volátil y descargaba sus ataques de ira con él. El castaño desconocía totalmente la maldición de Kenny de morir y revivir, así que siempre le generaba un daño severo sin alcanzarlo a matar y eso para el rubio, era mucho mas agobiante que el hecho de ser apuñalado hasta la muerte a diario. No quería que nadie se enterase de aquello y por ende jamás salió de ese lugar, además le tenía demasiado amor y a pesar de reunir el valor y las fuerzas para dejarle, con tan solo una mirada de arrepentimiento y llena de dolor le hacían quedarse, le quitaban los ánimos para dejarle. Ya no sabía que hacer, no podía huír ni tampoco quería hacerlo a veces pero no dejaba de torturarlo a pesar de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Hubo un punto en que llorar ya era innecesario y hasta agotador.

Pero por fortuna, ese mal carácter cesó durante una escasa semana; por alguna razón volvió a ser el mismo de antes, el castaño volvió a ser dulce y amable, cubriendo al rubio de besos y abrazos aunque éste los sintió ya muy distantes, estaba que se desbordaba de alegría que su infierno culminara, pero ya no podía demostrarlo, ya no podía salir de la defensiva en la que se apoyó tanto. Temía que por cada beso, le costara un golpe, cada caricia se volviese una gota de su sangre resbalando por su mejilla. Veía los buenos tratos quedarse enterrados mas allá del olvido que se cernía su corazón. Era ahora o nunca.

_Y esta noche quiero más_

_Que me abraces fuertemente_

_Y en tus brazos soñaré_

_Que este amor es para siempre._

_Que en penumbras un rayo de luz_

_Nos envuelva a los dos._

_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar_

_Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad._

_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar_

_De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar_

_Y así te tengo que amar_

_El tiempo acaba de empezar_

_El tiempo no termina._

Lloró, para no volvere a callar durante un rato, derramó todas las lágrimas que pudo sobre el hombro de Kyle. Se destrozó la garganta pero pocó le importó. Sobre sus amigos, no supieron que hacer exactamente, su amigo les necesitaba pero no les decía nada y no hacía que las cosas fuesen mas fáciles para ellos, muy a pesar de que le han dado su apoyo incondicional (haciendo de lado las múltiples diferencias que tenían entre sí).

Kenny no les contaría ese tipo de cosas a ellos, son menores a él y no dejaría que sus pobres mentes se perturben aún (quería creer que sus amigos aún conservaban sus 9 años a pesar de tener 16). Se quedó solo en la habitación de su amigo ojiazul, los tres habían decidido que su recuperación sería rápida si se le dejaba descansar. No supo en qué momento quedó dormido si estaba a mitad de su dolor, por haberlo asesinado, por ver el último fulgor de esos ojos ámbar ahora teñidos de hileras carmesí. Había jurado desde ese momento no volver a amar. Su amor se eclipsó totalmente. Pero las cosas no siempre son como se planean.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que dejó de ver ese brillo naranja en su alrededor, ya no sentía ese suave color caramelo de su cabello rozar sus mejillas cuando le besaba. Ya no sentía nada. O eso creyó durante un tiempo indefinido.

Caminando despreocupadamente por la calle vio nuevas razones para volver a amar. Un pequeño rubio que iba a su misma escuela (que por diferencias de edad, dejó de ver), una mirada tan llena de inocencia y sin ningún rastro de maldad, su cabello se veía suave y desprendía una fragancia que le dejó en la ensoñación un tiempo y sus ojos; gris metal, un color muy fuerte para una imagen tan frágil, hipnótico. Aunque le dio una buena sorpresa con lo que vio: antes de hablarle pudo notar que era molestado por algunas personas mientras iba de camino a la escuela, lo que el rubio mayor se pudo haber esperado era que el pequeño Stotch temblara y comenzara a llorar al no saber como remediar la situación, pero muy contrario a eso pudo defenderse sin necesidad de llegar a la agresión, tan solo les golpeó en sus puntos flacos, como algún defecto o una debilidad que no se sabía y el pequeño usó en contra de sus agresores. Kenny no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas en su ausencia del exterior y fue evidente con el ejemplo de Butters, su mirada metálica se había puesto serena por instantes, volviendo a suavizarla tan pronto le visualizó, dedicándole una sonrisa enternecedora.

Había jurado no volver a amar, su corazón ya no entendía ni sabía lo que era el cariño, y aún así probó suerte el menor que a pesar de ya saber la historia y que probablemente el de ojos celeste nunca corresponda sus sentimientos igualmente no se rendiría, no hasta que olvide todo el pesar que siente en aquellos momentos, porque la felicidad de él ahora le era lo mas importante, a pesar de que sea la sombra para su libertad, así tiene que amar y pronto tal vez, será recompensado.

_Erase una vez una historia feliz_

_y ahora es solo un cuento de horror_

_Ya nada puedo hacer,_

_Eclipse total del amor_

No importa cuanto tiempo tomará para que las heridas del pasado (no solo las físicas, sino también las emocionales) sanen para vivir plenamente una vez mas, lo importante es poderlo olvidar para poder continuar; quedarse en el pasado es solo aumenta nuestra tristeza y apaga lentamente nuestros deseos de avanzar. Es necesario abrirnos a nuevas posibilidades para seguir buscando la felicidad, es difícil superar un capítulo de nuestra vida, pero no imposible, si tenemos personas en las que nos podamos apoyar para seguir creciendo será mas llevadero el dolor y así soportar.

* * *

**tachán! :3Uu espero les haya gustado y de una vez digo, en todos mis fics, como un sello como firma, siempre el párrafo final serán palabras de reflexión que yo misma pienso :3 díganme si a alguien le gusta eso, y de paso el fic xD en fin, nos veremos en el siguiente fic nwn**

**See you again desu~!**


End file.
